


Wishes Left Unheard

by VegaRue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badly Written, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Depression, F/M, It Sucks, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Regret, Summary is shit, give it a chance, im gonna stop tagging now, lightly referenced reader/fred, wrote it really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaRue/pseuds/VegaRue
Summary: You thought you would have more time. More time to act on your feelings. More time to grow a future together. Little did you know just how little time was left.





	Wishes Left Unheard

It started on a Spring day. There was nothing remarkable about the day except for it was the first time he had spoken to me. 

The conversation had been brief but it sent my heart into a spiral. It took over my mind. The smile he gave me as he left was ingrained in my brain. 

It was two weeks before he decided to chat with me again. I had sat in agonizing silence each day waiting for the next time his words would grace my presence. 

It took months of talking, over exaggerated laughing, and arm touching before he finally asked me out. 

The date was to be simple. We were to go to Hogsmeade and have a drink in the Three Broomsticks. Little did we know that everything was on the brink of collapse. 

The day before the date I had waited my whole life for war broke out. Everyone had known it was coming but I was too involved in my dreamland to notice. 

I watched as friends and enemies were slain by each other. I cast each spell in hopes of making it back to you when it was all said and done. 

I ran through the crumbled hallways. Harry Potter had done it, he’d defeated the Dark Lord. All I need to do now was to find you alive and well. 

Thoughts of your smile and laugh filled my mind as I raced to the Great Hall. All I wanted was to see that smile once more. It had kept me alive this long. 

I skidded to a halt as the group came into my sight. The Weasley family stood there holding each other as they cried. 

I felt my stomach drop and raced to see which one it had been. I hoped it wasn’t him. It couldn’t have been. I needed him more than anything else. He was the hope that had gotten you through this and he had to of made it too. 

George was the first to look up and see me. He rushed over pulling me into a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry,” He whispered into my dirty hair. 

I took a moment to let the words sink in and the tears fill my eyes. It couldn’t be. 

“No, it can’t be,” I argued and tried to break free of the hug. I had to be sure it wasn’t him. 

He pulled me tighter not wanting me to see. He wanted to protect me from the pain he felt inside. 

Eventually, he let go and I ran to the body. The pale face of Fred looked up at me and I collapsed on the ground. The tears slipped down my cheeks as I fumbled looking for a sign of life. I knew it was no use, his family would have already tried. 

Molly placed a hand on my shoulder, “You were very special to him.” Her words only felt like another knife to my broken heart.  
As I placed a shaky hand to his face a voice behind me spoke up. “You didn’t even go on a date with him, stop being so emotional.” As I turned to see who it was tears blurred my vision. Rage burned in me but I couldn’t see who had said it. 

I turned back to the body next to me and placed a light kiss to his forehead. George pulled me into another hug before letting someone lead me off. I looked back at his broken body one last time knowing it would be the last time I saw the man who had stolen my heart all those years ago and I let the regret of not making a move sooner sink in.


End file.
